Episode 32
Panlilinlang is the thirty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 30, 2016. Summary Pirena convinces Hitano to take Alena away. Amihan, Danaya, Aquil, Muros, and other soldiers look for Alena and Pirena. They find Pirena, who told them that Alena had been slain. They consult Cassiopea. Ybarro was captured by Wantuk and Pako, and brought to the camp of the mandirigmas. He explains himself and gets reconciled with them, after which he sent Pako and Wantuk to check on Alena. In the human world, Mila gets released with Anthony's help. Amanda decides that it is time to leave Berto, and they look for a new place. Chapter 22 (continued) Hitano attacks Pirena, but was no match for her. Pirena said it is treason to attack a Sang'gre, but Hitano thinks it is even greater treason to pretend to be a god. Hitano wonders when Pirena had such power. Amihan asked the Air Gem to find Alena. Imaw says she should not spend all her time looking for her sisters, since all Lireo needs her. Aquil suggests that Alena and Pirena might be missing because of Hathors. Mira said the Hathors have no motive. Danaya agrees, thinking it was Pirena's fault. Muros was silent during the meeting. Pirena tells Hitano to stop, but he says he won't until he managed to get Alena away from her. Pirena suffocates him with a water bubble using the Water Gem. Pirena says that she is only helping Alena, and if she had wanted she could have killed Alena long ago. Pirena says she loves Alena, and thinks Hitano does so too. Pirena suggests that they help each other, telling Hitano to take Alena away and give her a new life. Alena wakes up, not recognizing them. In Sapiro, Ybarro dreams of Alena asking for his help. Ybarro thinks something bad had happened to her. Amanda and Connie arrive at the police precinct where Mila is. Mila gets released from prison, since Anthony had finally managed to convince Dina to withdraw her charges. Mila apologizes to them, since her uncle is the true thief. Amanda hears it and asks what Berto had done. Amanda gets angry at Berto for being the cause of Mila's trouble. She asked Connie's help in packing her things, since she had decided to leave their house. Mila tries to stop her, since they have nowhere to stay. Anthony suggests that there are some vacant apartments being rented out by his mother. Dina was incredulous. Mira walks alone in a forest. Casssiopea appears to Mira and asked her what is happening. Mira taunts the seer for not being able to know what is happening. Cassiopea says the future has lost certainty, but Mira's fate remains the same — she will turn her back on her mother for the man she loved. Dina asked Anthony if he is out of his mind, since Mila was a stranger. Anthony repeats that he met Mila before. Offended, Amanda coldly rejects Anthony's help. Dina says that is how it should be. Anthony gives Mila his number, in case Mila and her mother changed their minds. Amanda says they do not need their help, and takes Mila away. Dina shakes her head. Up in the skies, Amihan tries to look for Alena with the Air Gem, asking it to make her hear Alena's breath. Hagorn and Agane's party gets attacked by Cassiopea. Cassiopea beats the Hathor soldiers, noting that Hagorn may have forgotten Emre's curse on her. Hagorn resists Cassiopea's power, saying that she had forgotten the powers granted him by Ether. Hagorn asked what she was doing there, thinking that perhaps she does not want him to take Lireo away from her Sang'gres. Cassiopea replies he himself had made his own enemy. Danaya, Aquil and some soldiers find Pirena unconscious and deeply wounded. Aquil suggests the Earth Gem. Danaya heals Pirena's wound with the Earth Gem. Pirena wakes up. Amihan and Muros arrive. Amihan asked what happened. Pirena looks for Alena, saying she was there a while ago. Danaya tells her to calm down and explain. Pirena said they fought with unrecognized enemies… she told Alena to hold on, for Danaya can still heal her. When pressed by Danaya, Pirena said Alena had been slain. Connie tells Amanda that even though she would have wanted to accommodate them, her house was too small for that purpose, and she had just made up with her parent-in-law. Amanda tells Connie she only wanted help in looking for an apartment; she did not seek to stay in Connie's house. Mila suggested that they take Anthony's offer. Amanda said that would make Anthony's girlfriend insult and belittle them. Pride is everything that poor people have, so it should not be taken from them. Amanda adds that they should not be relying on other people. Connie agrees, reminding her that they had been wrong to rely on Berto's word. Dina scolds Anthony for giving his number to Mila, worrying that Mila might text him. Anthony said that was the point. Dina reminds him that he was not in Australia anymore, and he doesn't know people here. Anthony said he knew exactly the type of people who discriminate against lower class people. Anthony says that having come from abroad, he also experienced it. Dina goes silent, and Anthony apologized for saying too much. He suggested that it would be better if they just see each other tomorrow. When Dina left, Anthony noticed that his nanny was there. He asked her if his mother had called. She said not, and asked if they were arguing about the girl from Divisoria again. She becomes curious of the girl, wondering what was in her for Anthony to be so infatuated with her. Anthony said it was something, but he didn't know what exactly. Kalasag gets caught in a trap by Wantuk and Pako. He becomes unconscious. Wantuk takes his gold. Pako unmasks him, and sees Ybarro. Pako was glad Ybarro was alive. Wantuk said they may have killed the dead. He checks for vital signs and brings Ybarro to their camp. Pirena said their enemies may have taken Alena's body. She doesn't know where, as she had also been wounded. Amihan and Danaya suspect Pirena's story, since Alena is powerful and is a gem keeper besides; she could not have been slain so easily. Pirena says there are other powerful beings in Encantadia. Danaya says Alena is unbeatable with a gem, so Pirena is lying. She suspects that Pirena killed Alena. Danaya, locking Pirena's neck with her arnis against a tree, tries to make Pirena confess. Pirena persists in her story. Amihan orders Danaya to stop. Danaya says she had a bad feeling about Pirena. Amihan consults Aquil, who responds that they should go to Cassiopea. Amihan orders Muros to escort Pirena back to Lireo, while they go to Cassiopea. Danaya tells Pirena she does not know what she could do to her if she learns she is lying. Mila packs up her things. Amanda tells her to limit it to her basic necessities. Muyak appears from behind the picture frame of Mila's family photo. She says Amanda would not change her mind, so Mila should continue packing. Mila tells Muyak that leaving Berto alone seemed wrong. Muyak says it was right, for Berto would look for a way to make use of her powers in mischief. Mila says even so, she did not want to be the cause of their rift. She takes out Anthony's number. Ybarro wakes up in the camp of the mandirigmas. Apitong was angry. Ybarro tries to take his hand as a sign of respect, but Apitong would not allow it. Wantuk says it is good that Ybarro still recognized them. Apitong said that if he had not been accidentally trapped by Wantuk, they would not have known that he still lived. He says Ybarro had to explain himself. Wantuk kept seconding him, so Apitong shut him up. On their way to the palace, Muros and Pirena encounter some Hathors. Pirena feigns fighting them but secretly asked that they aid her escape. In the confusion of battle, Pirena escapes from Muros. Aquil, Amihan and Danaya look for Cassiopea in the forest. Danaya asked her to come out. Cassiopea greets them. Ybarro looks for his armor, which Apitong hid. Ybarro explains it was because of Hitano's threat. Wantuk thought it was justified, and appeals to Apitong. Pako takes him to the side. Ybarro asked if Apitong was still angry with him. Apitong said he would like to be, but his joy in knowing that he still lived prevailed. Apitong finally allowed Ybarro to take his hand and show respect. He embraced Ybarro. Amihan greets Cassiopea. Cassiopea says she knows why they were there. Pirena teleports to Amihan's party. Amihan asked why she was there, for she had ordered her to return to Lireo. Pirena said she followed them because she is worried about them. Cassiopea asked her why she was worried. Pirena noticed that they had found Cassiopea. Danaya asked Cassiopea what really happened to Alena. Cassiopea stares at Pirena. Apitong offered Ybarro food, knowing that he is hungry. Ybarro told them that before he was captured, he was about to go to Lireo to check on Alena. Apitong scolds him, because it would endanger them. Ybarro says he did not want to do it, but he had to, as he had a bad dream about Alena. Ybarro orders Pako and Wantuk to go to Lireo to check on Alena. Wantuk takes some of the food, excusing himself by saying they have a long way to go. Cassiopea says she would answer in return for gold. Danaya says the ancient queen is odd and needy. Amihan makes her stop and authorizes Aquil to pay. Aquil takes the gold from Abog. Cassiopea keeps staring at Pirena, who prepares the Fire Gem behind her back. Her sisters also stare at her. Trivia *This is the first time since Episode 12 that we see Pirena in her Warrior form. *The Official Facebook page did not reveal the official Hashtag of the day, not until they post teasers for the Episode.